The New Potter Family
by ProudRavenclaw2017
Summary: Harry and Hermione are starting their 7th and final year. Both have strong feelings for each other. Upon expressing their love for each other Harry proposing to her. They kiss and a flash of light envelopes them and when it is done they are Lord and Lady Potter. Can Harry ever have a normal year? Read to find out. Note: The first five chapters are to show how much has changed.
1. Mrs Potter

•Chapter 1

Harry was entering his 7th and final year at Hogwarts. Voldemort had been defeated during his 6th year by a group of hit wizards. Putting to rest the supposed prophecy that it had to be Harry to defeat him. Soon the rest of the wizards and witches realized that part of the prophecy had been fulfilled the night of Harry's parents death. Harry was sitting in a compartment with his friends Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny, and Luna. Ron's girlfriend was none other than Lavender Brown. Ron and Hermione had decided to just remain friends after dating some during their 6th year. Ginny however was dating Neville Longbottom. They had been dating since the Yule Ball during his 4th and her 3rd year. Things were going great for the group, because of Voldemort's death. Plus his Death Eaters being arrested and immediately sent through the veil. Draco was the only one saved from that sentence and that was because of him being truly fearful of the life of his mother and himself. This year Harry decided was going to be a year that he could finally be himself and not the famous boy who lived. Harry over the summer had moved into his godfather Sirius's house number 12 Grimmlaud place. Kreature had passed away during the summer and Harry had bonded with Dobby and Winky.

Harry and the rest of the boys left the compartment to change while the girls stayed inside. After changing Harry and Hermione headed to the heads compartment along with their friends Neville, Ginny, and Luna. Neville and Ginny had been made prefects as had Luna. Upon, entering the compartment they noticed that the other prefects were already there. The other prefects included Draco and Daphne from Slytherin, Susan and Justin from Hufflepuff, and finally the male Ravenclaw prefect Michael Corner. The meeting went off without a problem and after putting together a schedule of who would be patrolling when the meeting was adjourned. Draco pulled Harry aside and apologized for how he had treated him. He explained how his dad had abused him and only didn't hurt harm him or his mother when he acted the way he had. In all honesty he never had anything personally against Muggleborns or Muggles themselves. Harry and Hermione's hearts went out to him and told him that they wanted to start with a clean slate and Draco fully agreed.

Upon arriving at Hogwarts the returning students got into the carriages while Hermione and Harry led the new first years to Hagrid. After making sure the first years were okay and on their way across the lake, Harry and Hermione made their way to the last carriage and got in. Harry always the gentleman helped Hermione into the carriage first. She thanked him before sitting down and watching him get into the carriage. He sat down across from her and smiled as the carriage began to move up towards the castle. They talk about how their summers have gone and Harry told her of moving into Grimmlaud place this summer and that he was not being sent back to Durskaban. Hermione was so happy for him that she launched herself at him while giving him a warm and caring hug. Harry chuckled, but soon after she began the hug he began to realized that his feelings for her had changed. He did hugged her back though.

After arriving at the castle Harry gets out first, but only so he can help her down out of the carriage. She smiles and thanks him as she steps down out of the carriage. Once the sorting was over with and the welcome feast was done Harry and Hermione follow Headmistress McGonagall up to the head dorm. They see a painting of a young man and woman having a picnic in a meadow. The couple looks a lot like them, but they just put that to being a coincidence. They give the new password to the painting and enter into their new dorm. After McGonagall leaves them Harry turns to Hermione, " I'm so glad to be back and finally be able to have a normal year. I'm also happy that you were made head girl as there is no other person that I would share this with." Hermione smiles as she replies," I feel the same way Harry." She realizes right then that she is in love with him, but was somewhat nervous about how he felt about her.

Harry notices this and asks," Mione, are you alright? Looks like something is bothering you. You know that after 6 years, no matter what that I am here for you, and that you can tell me anything." She sighed and nodded. After a few minutes she got up her Gryffindor courage and decided to show him rather than tell him. She walked over to him and wraps her arms around his neck as she leans in and gives him his second ever kiss. To say lightly he was surprised, but he soon responds and deepens the kiss. She moans and opens her mouth inviting him in as she plays with the bottom of his hair at the nape of his neck. They soon break apart after need for oxygen is felt. They stare into each other's eyes and just know that they feel the same way for each other. Harry looks into Hermione's eyes as his vivid emerald meets her warm chocolate brown eyes as well as her unconditional love for him and only him. He then breaks the silence and gathers up some Gryffindor courage and confesses his true love for her. Her eyes light up and she replies with her true unconditional love for him. He realizes then that they really had been dating on and off since the end of their fifth year. He also feels that he isn't about to rush into it either because deep down he felt that this was the right thing to do next. He drops down to one knee and says, " Hermione Jean Granger, I know this may seem sudden, but I feel this is the perfect time to do this. You have been my best friend since our first year and have truly been the only woman and witch that I have ever truly loved. Will you do the honor of marrying me, growing old, and have a family with me? Will you be my Lady Potter?" She had tears in her eyes but soon tackles him to the ground as she says," Yes!!! Yes!!! A millions times yes. I thought that you would never ask." He chuckles as he leans in to kiss her and she soon begins to deepen the kiss once again. There soon is a bright flash and as they break apart they noticed that his head of house and Lord ring is on his left ring finger as the Lady Potter ring is on her left ring finger.He smiles as soon as he realizes what has happened. "Welcome to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter Lady Hermione Jean Potter." She smiles at him their eyes locking on each other.


	2. Their New Quarters

Chapter 2

Harry and Hermione Potter née Granger chuckles as they get up from off the floor. Hermione couldn't believe how happy and right she felt at that moment. She could see it in Harry's eyes as well and only felt warm and content in his loving embrace. He looked over at her and said, " Let's see the rest of what our home till the end of this school year looks like huh? All she could do was chuckle as he took hold of her hand and they jogged up the stairs with Harry leading. When they got to the top they noticed two doors. They looked at the door to their left and on the door it said:

 **Lord and Lady Potter**

They looked at each other as she replied, " I guess Hogwarts itself wanted to welcome us herself and this is her way of showing our new station in life. Harry could only agree as he nodded and opened their bedroom door. He paused and said, "Wait!" She stopped and gave him a puzzled look before he replied," I almost forgot...I am supposed to carry you over the threshold." Her confusion made way for a brilliant smile as she giggled and soon squeaked in surprise as he pick her up bridal style and carried her over the threshold with her giggling the entire time.

He soon put her down and they once again held each other's hand as they explored their bedroom. The room was beautiful in that it had a huge king sized bed with a red silk canopy and matching bedding. The Potter Family crest was set above the head of the bed. There was a built in bookcase along two walls as well as a huge fireplace with fire popping and crackling away already in it as they made their way around the room. There was also a seating area off to one side of the room near the book cases where if they chose they could read their books or study. The flooring was a smooth tan tile that had a permanent warming charm on it, so that when they got up in the morning their feet wouldn't freeze after getting out of the warmth and comfort of their bed. There was also a plush rug that was under the bed as well as around the bed. There was couple windows in there to look out of that were charmed that they were only able to be looked out of and no one flying by could look in.

Hermione was so excited that there was that much space for their books. She also loved the way the rest of the bedroom looked and felt. It was homely, warm, as well as romantic. There were fairy lights strung around the room that gave off a magical feel to it. Harry was amazed at how Hogwarts knew them so well and quietly thanked her for it. Hermione thanked her as well as they made their way to their bathroom.

Once inside the bathroom they were even more amazed. There was two sinks as so they didn't have to get in each other's way in the mornings. Also, there was a vainty off to the right side of the sinks that had a cushioned seat. That way she had a place to fix herself up if she needed or wanted to. There was a sunken tub the size of the prefects' tub and then some. It had multiple nozzles to add what scents they wanted to use as well as a charm on it to make it like a muggle jacuzzi with masaging jets. There was also a huge walk in shower that could fit up to four people in it if wanted, however, they were the only ones that were going to use it. The tiled floor flowed on into the bathroom. The tiles in here also had a permanent warming charm on them as well for their comfort. They made their way into what would of been Hermione's room and saw that it had been changed into a huge walk in closet for the two of them. Not only did they have a place to hang up their uniforms, but also to hang up their regular clothes as well. There was also tie racks and built in dressers for their intimates. There were thin drawers that if you pushed on them they would pop open and she could hang her necklaces and other hanging jewelry on it. There were multiple shoe racks to put their shoes on if needed. The tile floor with warming charms also continued in here, however, there was also a cushioning charm added onto the floor in here. They fell in love with their new living erangments and once again thank Hogwarts for her gift to them.

They made their way back through the bathroom and through their master suite. After making their way back down the stairs they noticed how warm and welcoming once again their common room or "living room" as they would come to call it was. The couches were a warm brown color suede with gold and orange accent pillows. A warm plush brown rug was in front of a beautiful dark wood fireplace that had a warm, crackling fire going in it as well. There were enough windows that during the day it let in enough daylight that it wouldn't look dark at all. There was a good size kitchen with a breakfast bar/ island in it. The counter tops were a medium brown smooth granite with dark wood cabinets. The cabients had bronze handles that looked elegant, yet warm and welcoming at the same time. Once they looked back into the living room they saw there was a good sized table for studying or doing homework. There even was another good sized built in book case in the same corner as the table and chairs. Even Hedwig had an owl perch to rest on if she wanted to. Next to the perch was an open window that when it got cooler out wouldn't let the weather in, but would still be able to have a nice breeze when it was nice out. It was also charmed to where no one not authorized to be in there would be able to fly in. At that moment Hedwig flew in threw the open window and hooted her appreciation as she landed on her new perch and looked around her new living quarters.

After looking around their new living quarters they decided to head back up and get ready for bed. Their classes didn't start till that following Monday and they arrived on a Friday evening. That had happened that way so everyone could have time to settle in and relax before classes started.


	3. Letting Their Friends Know

Chapter 3

Harry and Hermione woke up the next morning in each other's arms. Smiling Harry looked into her eyes as he said," Now, this is how I like to wake up in the morning. My arms around the love of my life and wife. Good morning my darling." He added as he leaned in to kiss her. She chuckled and kissed him back, " Ditto. I love waking up in your arms and seeing your beautiful emerald green eyes looking into mine. I feel so safe and love in your arms." He deepens the kiss, but soon breaks it and sighs, " I don't want this to end, but I know we better get ready and head down to the Great Hall to get some breakfast." Hermione sighed, but nodded in agreement. They slowly got out of bed and took seperate showers so they didn't get something started that would make them late. After getting dressed they made their way down stairs and noticed four letters on the coffee table. They walked over and picked them up the first two letters. After opening the first one they realized that they were from the Ministry. Harry's read:

 **Lord Harry James Potter we at the Ministry of Magic would like to congratulate you on your marriage to Hermione Jean Potter née Granger as of September 1st, 1997 at 9pm. We wish you the best of luck and if you have any questions on your marriage please feel free to write us.**

 **Department of Magical Bonds and Marriage**

 **Ministry of Magic**

Hermione read hers:

 **Lady Hermione Jean Potter née Granger. We at the Ministry of Magic's Department of Magical Bonds and Marriage would like to congratulate you and Lord Harry James Potter of your marriage bond as of September 1st, 1997 at 9pm. If you have any questions please feel free to write us and we will do our best to answer them. We wish you the best of luck.**

 **Department of Magical Bonds and Marriage**

 **Ministry of Magic**

Hermione and Harry look at each other, but Hermione asks," What did your letter say Harry?" Harry looked back at his letter and said, " It a letter from the Ministry of Magic congratulating me on our marital bond." He looks at her and asks," What about yours?" She adds, " Samr with mine." Harry then says, " Well lets see what the other two are. She agrees and they pick up and open their other letters. Harry reads his,

 **Lord Potter we here at Gringotts would like to congratulate you and your Lady Potter of your marital bond September 1st, 1997 at 9pm. We at Gringotts would like you and your lady to come here at your earliest convenience to add your Lady to the main Potter Vault here at Gringotts.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Sharpclaw**

 **Head Goblin in charge of the Potter Accounts**

Hermione's read:

 **Lady Potter we here at Gringotts would like to congratulate you your marital bond to a Lord Harry James Potter. We wish you the best in your marriage and hope to see you both soon.**

 **Silverclaw**

 **Head Goblin of the Potter Accounts**

Hermione asks Harry if his second letter was from Gringotts as well and he answered in the positive. He also added," They want to see you at our earliestconvenience so that they can add you to the main Potter Vault there at Gringotts." Hermione's mouth dropped, but she agreed. They soon agreed they better head on down to the Great Hall.

Upon entering the Great Hall they made their way to their friends about halfway down the Gryffindor house table. Harry helped Hermione sit down first before he sat down between her and Neville. Ron and Lavender were sitting down directly across from them with Ginny sitting directly to Neville's right. It was while they were filling their plates that Lavender spotted the ring on Hermione left ring finger. " Hermione?! What is that on your left ring finger?!" The whole great hall went deadly quiet, but Hermione answered, " To answer your question that ring is the Lady Potter ring. Harry here popped the question last night and afterwards I said yes. Apparently after we kissed and had said our mutual love for each other magic decided to marry us." Harry showed off his Lord Potter ring as well. Lavender squealed with happiness and their group of friends congratulated them. Others from the other house came over and congratulated them as well as the staff. McGonagall had tears in her eyes as she was happy for two of her lions and was glad that Harry would finally have the family that he always deserved. Neville then explained that the Potter and Longbottoms had always been allies and followed where ever the other house did. He then got up and lifted his wand while he said,

 **I, Neville Frank Longbottom of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom hereby renew our houses alligent vows to Lord Harry James Potter of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter here on this day September 2nd, 1997.**

Harry got up and followed Neville's prompt by saying,

 **I, Lord Harry James Potter of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter accept Neville Frank Longbottom's alligent vow renewal of the Potter and Longbottom allience on this day September 2nd, 1997. So mote it be.**

As soon as he finished a blue light surrounded them and then flash ssealing the freshly renewed alliance vow between the two Most Ancient and Noble Houses. Harry smiled and shook Neville's hand before they took a seat once more to finish their breakfast. Neville then told them the good news that he and Ginny were engaged to be married themselves. A round of congratulations went around once again to their good news. Hermione smiled at Ginny, "How does it feel to be the future Lady Longbottom?" Ginny looked at Neville as she shared a smile with him while holding his right hand in her left as she replied to Hermione, "It feels great. It feels like it was supposed to be this way all along." She smirked, " Besides, he looked great in his dress robes at the Yule Ball." Everyone chuckled as Neville slightly blushed at her compliment. They had been dating since the Yule Ball and Neville after getting the Longbottom family engagement ring out of the family vault during the summer had finally proposed to her at her family's house at the pond after watching a sunset together.


	4. The Meeting With Sharpclaw

After breakfast Harry and Hermione headed up to the staff table and explained that they had gotten a letter from Gringotts and was asked to come at their earliest convenience. Since it was a weekend they wanted to leave out as soon as they could. McGonagall being the headmistress of Hogwarts knew that since they were not only of age as both were 17, but that they were also heads of a major house. She agreed and wished them the best of luck. They thanked her before heading back to the heads dorm to change into something more formal. Once they felt they looked appropriate enough for the meeting they headed out of their what they had come to call their apartment and headed outside of the castle. Once they got to The Three Broomsticks they said their greetings to Madam Rosmerta and asked if they could use her floo to get to The Leaky Cauldron. She gave them permission and led them to her floo connected fireplace that was located behind the bar and in her office. They once again thanked her before going into her fireplace one at a time. Harry was the first to go for security reasons. He took hold of some flew powder and called out,"The Leaky Cauldron!". He soon dissappeared into green flames and soon it was Hermione's turn. She copied what he had done and soon was flying through the floo network. Before long she was stepping out into The Leaky Cauldron pub. Harry helped steady her before using his wand on both of them to clean the soot off of their clothes. Hermione thanked him before heading into the main part of the pub. They greeted the barman named Tom and made their way to the back of the pub and to the entrance of Diagon Alley. Harry pulled out his wand and tapped the correct bricks in the correct order. Soon the bricks move and formed into the usual formation of an archway.

They walked into Diagon Alley and knew they still had about an hour before their appointment with Silverclaw having already sent him a letter stating they would be coming today around 11am. They decided to head to Madam Malkins to get some new robes to fit better their new station as heads. They greet Madam Malkins and asked if she could make them some acromatucla silk robes and to put the Potter crest upon the left side of their robes where it sits on their chest. She was honored that they would choose her establishment and quickly took their mesurments since they both want to have them more tailored than their school robes. She tells them that the robes should take no more than half an hour before they could pick them up. They thank her and paid for their new robes. They soon head out and Hermione gets a brilliant idea. " Harry since you are now a lord and I a lady to a Most Ancient and Noble House. We should head to Flourish and Blotts to get some books on being a head of a Most Ancient and Noble House plue see if they have any books that pertain to your family's history." Harry thinks about it and soon agrees that it is a good idea.

They enter the famous bookstore and head to where the books that they are needing are located. Hermione soon spots a few books that are written specifically about the Potter line. She smiles when she sees that they are also self updating. She quickly shows them to Harry and they agree to get a copy of each of the books. They also get some books that they find fascinating and or interesting. They decide to buy a copy each of them because they had agreed that they want to start the own collection of books for their personal library. After finding everything that they need they buy their books and head out. Harry does a quick tempus charm and sees that it is time for them to pick up their new Potter robes. They walk up and then across the street to Madam Malkins shop. Upon entering she smiles and says," Just in time, as I have just finished your robes. Let me know what you think." She shows them their new robes and they are blown away by her craftsmanship. They thank her and tell her what an amazing job she has done. She thanks them for their many compliments. They soon put them on and marvel on how they feel and fit to them perfectly. They thank her once more before heading off and head towards Gringotts.

Once inside Gringotts they walk up to the next available teller and Harry says, " Greetings Master Goblin I'm Lord Harry James Potter and this is my wife Lady Hermione Jean Potter. We have a meeting with Sharpclaw at 11 to discuss my vaults. The goblin looks up shocked to hear a wizard that speaks respectfully to him and upon hearing who he is greets them by saying, " Greetings Lord and Lady Potter it is an honor to have you hear. My apologies for my reaction, but not many wizards or witches greet us with respect like you just have. My name is Sharptooth. Please follow me and I will personally take you to see Sharpclaw. They nod and follow him through the maze of hallways in the back of the bank. Upon reaching the door the goblin tells them to wait a moment while he lets Sharpclaw know there are there. They nod and watch as the goblin knocks on the door and after hearing an muffled enter from inside the goblin opens the door and walks in. After a few moments he comes back out and says," Sharpclaw is ready for you Lord and Lady Potter." They thank the goblin before excusing themselves to go into Sharpclaw's office.

Harry and Hermione entered the office together and Harry once again does the greeting, "Greetings Master Goblin Sharpclaw. May your enemies fall by your blade." Sharpclaw looked up and grinned a toothy grin, " Ahhh greetings Lord and Lady Potter. May your fortunes be bountiful by your enemies demise. I am glad to see at least you know the proper greeting and I appreciate your respect." Harry and Hermione smiled and nod their heads in respect before being invited to sit down in front of his desk. Harry lets Hermione sit first before he did out of respect and out of being a gentleman. Sharpclaw then cleared his throat and started the meeting, "Let's start this meeting with you signing some papers adding your young Lady Potter here to your vaults." Harry nodded and signed the proper papers allowing Hermione access to his vaults. Upon seeing this she smiles and thanks Harry.

Harry was then given a folder that had copies of his finances. Plus what came from what when it came to his share holdings to take back with him. Harry was told what money came from what by Sharpclaw while he was there, but it had always been part of the bank's policy that they be given copies of their finances. Harry soon realized that he was very rich in fact his family was the not only the oldest, but also the wealthiest family in magical Britain and that included the Blacks and Malfoys. The Potters were blown away to say the least as they heard that their net worth financial wise was over three hundred trillion gallons. The rest of the meeting went great and Harry asked if there was anyway they had something that they could use in both the magical and the muggle word. Sharpclaw nodded and said they could be each issued a debit card and all they needed to do was sign the right papers and drop a drop of their blood on their respective card. They did as was advised and soon thanked him after being handed their new fully and functional debit cards. They soon left and went down to their vault to see if there was anything they needed from it. Once there Harry let Hermione put her hand against the vault door and after a quick pin prick to collect some blood they were admitted entrance inside. They looked around at all the furnishings and paintings. Hermione had her red beaded bag that had a non noticiable extension charm on it. Harry stopped dead in his tracks suddenly. Hermione came around him curious of why he had stopped. She followed his line of sight and gasped as she saw right in front of him was the wizarding portraits of his parents Lily and James Potter both sound asleep. They woke them up when they heard a feminine gasp and notice a young couple looking at them. Lily quickly gasped herself when she noticed that the young wizard looking at them must be their son Harry. Harry introduced them to his wife Hermione Jean Potter née Granger and told them that she like Lily and was the smartest witch of her age and also a muggleborn. After talking to them for a few minutes they asked if they could be shrunk and carefully put into the bag so they could be hung up in their apartments at Hogwarts. Lily and James agreed and were soon shrunk and after protection and anti shaking charms were put on them put carefully into the beaded bag.

They also got his parents wedding bands while they were there and a few more decorative portraits to hang in their apartment before heading out of their vault and back into Diagon Alley. They decided to head to The Leaky Cauldron for lunch before doing some more shopping before they had to head back to school.

They entered The Leaky Cauldron and once again greeted Tom the barman before taking a seat. Tom walked over and handed them a couple menus and asked for drink orders. They ordered a couple butter beers and soon decided on the baked spaghetti with a side salad and treacle tart for dessert. Tom took the menus and went to place their orders. After a few minutes Tom arrived at their table with two chilled butterbeers. He told them it would be another 20 minutes for their entrées to be done. They nodded and thanked Tom before he had to leave to check on some more customers. An hour later they were done with their meals and paid before heading back out into Diagon Alley. Harry bought Hermione her own owl in case Hedwig was busy doing something else. They also got some more owl and cat treats knowing Crookshanks would be upset if they didn't get his favorite treats.

They also bought some more formal and causal robes all having the Potter crest put on them. They asked Madam Malkins to have them sent to them at Hogwarts. They bought some personal stationary with the Potter crest in the right hand corner of it. Also, some self inking quills along with some more parchment. They also got some furniture catalogs among other catalogs for more shopping by owl order while at school.

After a few hours they decided it was time to head back to the castle and once again entered The Leaky Cauldron and flooed to The Three Broomsticks. After waving goodbye to Tom and subsequently Madam Rosmerta upon arriving at the Hogsmeade pub they left and headed back up to the castle.

After making it to their apartment they put their robes on the coat rack and sat down on one of the couches. They emptied the beaded bag of their purchases as well as the wedding bands and his parents' potraits. They unshrunk the potraits and hung them above the fireplace in their living room by using a few sticking charms. They put their wedding bands on and moved their lord and lady ring to the right hand ring finger which was the appropriate place to put them if you wore wedding bands as well. They went upstairs to change into some more casual clothes and after another nice hot shower they came back down. Another quick tempus charm this time by Hermione had them deciding to head on down to the Great Hall for some supper.


	5. Towards A Brighter Future

Once they entered the Great Hall they once again sat with their friends. While they were filling their plate Luna decided to join them at the Gryffindor table from Ravenclaw as did Susan Bone, Hannah Aboot, and Justin Finch-Fetchly from Hufflepuff. They welcomed each new addition to the table as some of Gryffindor had move to the other tables to eat with their friends or family. Soon however the Great Hall went quiet as none other than Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zambini, Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass, and Tracy Davis got up one by on and walked over to the Gryffindor table. The other houses stayed quiet as they had no idea what happened in the heads compartment on the train the day before. Harry and Hermione had told Ron what had happened and after he thought about it good and hard he decided to take the high road and give the students of Slytherin House a chance. They watched as Draco and the other Slytherins made it to their table. Draco was made the leader or their group non vocally as he spoke for his friends by saying," Lord Potter, is it okay if we join you? I talked to my true friends in my house and we all agree about starting a new and with a clean slate." The entire Great Hall held a collective breath as they waited for Harry's response. After about a minute Harry stood up and out stretched his hand as he shook Draco's hand he said," We'd be honored." Draco smiled as he shook Harry's hand and watched as some of Gryffindor House moved down to make room for the newly invited students. The Slytherians spread out around the table and introduced themselves if needed as they asked to sit with some of the other Gryffindor students. The Great Hall as a whole let out a shocked, yet relieved sigh as the previous conversations started back up.

At the head table the entire staff was in a shocked, but soon began smiling in relief as they saw the first signs of hope for the future in these actions. McGonagall stood up and with a wave of her arms the house banners turned from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherian into banners that showed the Hogwarts crest. She was so proud of her students, all of them, not just the lions.

After Voldemort had been finally defeated at the end of the past year Professor Snape decided that he could let go his false identity and be able to finally show equality to all his students. He felt he could finally be himself and not look at the colors of the uniforms or a student's blood status, but at the students themselves. He would start helping in his potions classes a lot more and not just write on the board the directions. He would walk around the classroom and give helpful pointers and if need be show them how to properly crush, dice, mince, or slice a potion ingredient. He would also give them pointers that he had learned through his experiences as a potion master and tell them if there was a better way than what was written in their book on how to do it. He would probably shock a lot of students, but he knew it was going to be a positive one in the end.

Professor Flitwick had been promoted to deputy headmaster by Headmistress McGonagall as she needed someone who could help in fair judgement of the students actions/welfares. Plus, someone she could trust would back her up in a heartbeat if the school ever came under attack. He would stay as head of Ravenclaw house, but would have the extra duties since she knew he would do them justice. Since finding out late last year of the bullying that had been going on in his own house he had buckled down and properly punished those who were the ones guilty of bullying others students let alone ones in their own house. He had been ashamed of his house and had let his students know that very much so by both being vocally reprimanded and were given heavy point loss and dententions to the guilty. His house was now on the mend and the future was looking bright.

Draco had been talking to Harry, Neville, and Ron about why he had acted the way he did for years. Harry had already heard this yesterday on the train, but still listened as his friends heard it for the first time. Neville and Ginny had left as soon as the meeting was over to do their patrols of the train, so they hadn't heard this yet. Ron and Neville were in awe at what Draco and his mother had gone through on a yearly basis. Ron haf already heard this from Harry and Hermione, but hearing it first hand was a completely different experience all together. Draco finished his tale Neville and Ron both told them that they were with Harry and were willing to start with a clean slate and go from there. Draco nodded and they finished their breakfasts.

Daphne and Astoria Greengrass were talking to Ginny and Luna about quidditch and how they were going to try out this year for their house team. They also listened to Luna's talking of her creatures and smiled as they added some helpful pointers on where her dad and her could maybe see some of the creatures as well as recommended some useful books and journals on the subject. Luna smiled and thanked them for their helpful pointers and promised to owl her daddy right after dinner and tell him what they had told her including the recconmend book and journals to go along with it. Ginny was estatic to be able to talk to other girls who like her enjoyed quiddittch. Just like her they didn't live on it like her older brother Ron, but they did enjoy the sport. They even enjoyed fashion and were talking about it with her even adding some of their own touches they had done over the years.

Blaise Zambini was talking to Hermione and Justin. The three were very smart students and were the top of their year in their houses. They talked about everything from politics to their study habits. Each were adding helpful tips on how to perfect and help each other with studying. They even discussed starting a multi-house study group and having a uppet level student who strength in classes would help other students even students of their same year with some of their classes. Blaise and Hermione agreed that they would bring it before McGonagall as soon as they could. Justin said that if they were able to start the group he would be he first one to sign up to help with Charms and Transfiguration. Blaise said he could help in Potions and COMC. Hermione said she could help in Ancient Runes and Arthermincy. Hermione took notes while they planned out when they could do it hour wise and if it got approved how they would post the posters and sign up sheets for student tutors or students needing help in their own house common rooms. Tracey Davis added that she could help with some of the classes as well, but her strength was Astronomy.

Little by little after breakfast was finished other students from the four houses moved to other tables to talk and get to know people they were too shy to or not able to talk to before. From what the staff could see from the head table was that Blood status and house division was finally a thing of the past. Hogwarts was finally becoming one and inter house unity was finally being seen in a positive movement forward. Things were truly looking towards a bright future at Hogwarts.


	6. Making of The Potter Heir

Chapter 6

Upon arriving back at the apartment Hermione and Harry curl up on one of the comfy couches. Hermiones leans against Harry and sighes a happy sigh. They stay like this for about twenty minutes before Harry breaks the silence, "Mione, I know we haven't talked much on the topic of having a family and I know we haven't finished school yet." At that Hermione sat up and looked at him somewhat puzzled, but listened anyway as he continued," However, if there is one thing that I have learned is life is precious and can be short. I guess what I am trying to say is if you are ready, I was thinking starting to try working on making an heir to the Potter line as well as give him a few siblings as well. I've always wanted a big family and from what I remember you telling me about being a only child could be lonely at times. If it wasn't for your books you would have been even more lonely. I don't want that for our kids." He looked at her after looking at the fire and said, " What do you say? Want to have some fun and maybe create a few heirs in the meantime?"

Hermione lookef at him for a few minutes before turning to look into the fire as she deeply contemplated his questions and reasoning. She soon realized that his reasons were valid amd that she had been feeling the same thing for the same reasons. She soon turned back to him and smiled, " Let's do it." Harry smiled before he leaned in and started kissing her tenderly on the lips as he tried to convey how much he truly loved her in every kiss. She soon returned the kisses while they mutually deepened the kisses. They soon turned passionate as Hermione threw her leg over him as she straddled him trying to deepen the kiss even more.

Soon she could feel his finger at her white button up blouse as she had already taken off her vest and tie once they curled up on the couch. She responded by un tucking his shirt before she pulled it over his head. She traced his muscles on his chest from those many years of quiddittch. Her shirt was pulled off and soon felt her pants being undone. She quickly stood up just long enough to take her pants off before straddling his lap and groin once again.

Harry rolls over from and sitting position to being on top of Hermione kissing her deeply and passionately as she undoes his buckle and pants. She slowly tries to shoves his pants down, but with little success. She could feel the bulge of his hardening erection against her core and moans as he grinds it against her. He picks her up as she wraps her legs around his waist hooking them behind his back. Carrying her up the stairs while they continue their passionate kisses that are quickly showing urgency as well as lust. Harry opens their bedroom door with a wave of his hand and closes it behind them with his right foot. He quickly lays her down on the bed and devests himself of his pants and boxers. Hermione does the same thing with her matching lace red bra and panties.

Soon they are both naked as Harry climbs onto the bed and makes his way to her. He is soon back on top of her as he uses his right leg to part her legs, so he can lay between them. He loves his kisses to her neck and kisses a very sensitive spot that leaves her gasping and panting for him. He nibbles on her right ear before making his way to her breasts. He kisses each breast before going back to the left one and suckling till her nipple had grown hard with arousal under his masterful tongue. He palms the left breast as he starts on the right one by suckling once again. After doing the right nipple proper justice he moved on south to her navel before dipping his tongue in a few times before making his way to his ultimate prize. He kissed both inner thighs as she squirmed underneath him wanting him to move inward. He soon made his way to her most precious treasure and parted her outter lips with his tongue. Moving forward he found her bundle of nerves and after hearing her gasp he smiles and goes to suck on it. He alternates between her sensitive bundle of nerves to her pussy plunging his tongue into her hot core. She soon has enough as she says, "Haarrrrrry please...I need to feel you inside of me."

Harry knowing that she is a virgin he gets into position and takes hold of his hardened member, guiding it into her wet core. He brings his right hand back up and braces himself as he pushes further in. He is a virgin himself and was trying to hold off his own orgasm, but her moans and gasps were not helping matters. He stills when he feel a resistance and looks at her knowing what it was. They share a look before she tells him, " It's okay I know it will hurt somewhat." He nods, but slowly puts more pressure as he soon feels it give way. He moves all the way into the hilt and pauses once more seeing her have slight tears in her eyes. He kisses them away and stays still not only for her sake, but to calm himself down as well. Her virgin pussy was nice and tight around his member and was warm. She soon told him he could begin moving again. Slowly, but surely he begins to thrust into and out slowly building up a rythmn. She moans his name before asking him, " Please go faster and harder Harry." He moans as he complies, " Mmmm Hermione...mmmm you feel amazing." He soon is thrusting hard and fast into her as their bed begins sqeaking in rhythm to his thrusts.

After about 30 minutes he feels her begin to tighten around him and feels her go rigid as she screams his name before he follows her into their mutual orgasm grunting her name as he shoots long, hot, white ropes of his seed into her fertile womb. He continues to thrust as they ride out their mutual orgasm and he empties his load inside her. After a few minutes he leans in and kisses her again as they bask in their post making love bliss.

He soon softens and falls out of her. He soon rolls off to her left and wraps his arm around her, "I love you Mrs. Potter." She smiles and cuddles up to him and sighs, " I love you too Mr. Potter. I'll be wanting another couple rounds before this night is over. Harry smiled and kissed her forehead as he chuckled, "Give me a few minutes love and I'll be ready to go again." She smiles and she chuckles, "Good, can't wait."


End file.
